


drew&rick one-shot | 1

by goldpeak



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluffy, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night shift - Freeform, SAMH, er - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldpeak/pseuds/goldpeak
Summary: first of many drew&rick oneshots that are soon to come.drew has a rough shift and rick is there to take care of him.





	drew&rick one-shot | 1

“See you tonight!” Krista called out as Drew strode through the wide doors that led out of the ER.

He lifted his hand as a farewell wave before shouldering his duffle bag and heading towards his truck. The bright rays of the morning sun beat down on him and he narrowed his eyes, keeping his gaze turned on the concrete beneath his shoes. He crossed the busy parking lot quickly and made it into the cab of his truck. He leaned his head back against the seat and rubbed his tired eyes with the heels of his hands, staring up at the ceiling of his truck for a few moments before his phone buzzed in his pocket.

He fished his phone out of the pocket of his jeans, seeing his background of him and Rick light up as a text alert shone through.

 **Rick:** Do you want bacon or sausages with your toast and eggs this morning? Hope your shift was good.

A smile flitted across his face and he typed out a reply.

 **Drew:** Bacon is good. Shift was interesting. I’m heading home. Love you.

Rick texted back instantly.

 **Rick:** Love you too.

He put his phone down and started his truck, backing out of his parking spot and driving away from San Antonio Memorial Hospital.

Ten minutes later he arrived home. He turned his truck off in the driveway, grabbed his bag and phone and made it inside. The welcoming aroma of bacon, eggs and toast met his nostrils and his stomach rumbled its approval.

Rick heard the door close and he set down the cups of water at the table before making his way to the front door. Drew had sat his bag down on the couch and was about to stand up again when he saw Rick making his way towards him.

His boyfriend’s eyebrows were furrowed in concern after having seen the expression on his boyfriend’s face. Drew let out a heavy sigh before letting himself be pulled into Rick’s warm arms. He wrapped his own arms around Rick and buried his face in his shoulder, letting the tension fade from his muscles. After a moment he stepped back, taking Rick’s hands in his.

Rick leaned forward and pressed his lips against Drew’s, causing the other man to wind his arms up around Rick’s neck. Drew deepened the kiss, his tongue sweeping across the seam of his boyfriend’s lips. Rick pulled back for a second, moving a hand up to cup Drew’s jaw. A thumb swept across his cheek and Drew smiled meekly, before gesturing towards the kitchen with his hand.

“Smells good.”

Rick nodded, taking Drew’s hand in his and leading him towards the table. Drew all but collapsed in his seat, instantly taking a sip of water set near his plate.

Heaped on the pristine white plate was a stack of scrambled eggs, two slices of buttered toast and three strips of perfectly cooked bacon. His hunger making itself known again, Drew dug in, looking up at his amused boyfriend between bites.

“Please tell me you ate _something_ during your shift?” Rick teased, taking a bite from his toast.

Drew shook his head, heaping more eggs into his mouth. He swallowed his bite, because come on – he has some manners – before glancing up sheepishly. “We were worse than slammed all night. Two drunk driver accidents, an issue with a chainsaw, a group of rescued hikers, a small plane crash and a fire at a drive-in movie.”

“Jesus,” Rick’s expression saddened. “That’s terrible.”

Drew nodded, setting down his fork to rub at his eyes again. “I lost three patients.”

“Drew-,” Rick started, but Drew shook his head to cut him off.

“I know what you’re gonna say. I know. I still...you know.”

Rick nodded sympathetically. “Finish up your food and then get in bed. You need to sleep.”

Drew nodded and did as he was told. A few moments later, he let Rick guide his half-asleep body into their bedroom.

He changed into one of Rick’s old t-shirts and a clean pair of boxers before basically falling into bed. Rick laid down beside him, wearing just sweatpants, and pulled the covers up over them. Rick opened his arms as an invitation, and Drew shuffled over to his boyfriend. He laid a head on Rick’s arm, curling against his chest and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Rick draped a leg over Drew’s, resting his chin atop his head and pressing a soft kiss to his hair. Rick gently began to drag his calloused fingers up and down Drew’s back, leaving relaxing tingles in his wake. Drew murmured his approval, turning into putty in Rick’s arms.

“Love you,” is all he mumbled before drifting to sleep.

...


End file.
